bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Wanderer Colt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20577 |no = 1677 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 162 |animation_idle = 62 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98 |normal_distribute = 37, 7, 8, 7, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 17, 24, 31, 38, 45, 52, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 12, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 17, 24, 31, 38, 45, 52, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 11, 6, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 10, 17, 24, 31, 38, 45, 52, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 12, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Had he survived the battle with the Oracle Knight and his companions, Colt might have noticed the conspiracy surrounding the Holy Emperor. In such an event, he likely would have pursued his earlier suspicions. In search of the truth, he would have braved even the flames of war. In fact, he could have even crossed paths with the magician who discovered the god pulling the conspirators' strings. Had he uncovered the truth, it seems certain that Colt would have fought to the death to defend both humanity and his personal faith. |summon = If my sister were here now... No, I've decided to go my own way. I've just got to do what I can for now! |fusion = With all that has happened, I feel like I'm turning into someone else... You're the only one I can count on. |evolution = I was wrong about where I was needed. That's why I have to get it right this time! |hp_base = 5925 |atk_base = 2724 |def_base = 2157 |rec_base = 1998 |hp_lord = 7725 |atk_lord = 3416 |def_lord = 2684 |rec_lord = 2495 |hp_anima = 8842 |rec_anima = 2197 |atk_breaker = 3714 |def_breaker = 2386 |def_guardian = 2982 |rec_guardian = 2346 |def_oracle = 2535 |rec_oracle = 2942 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = True Sworn Blade |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Rec, 30% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, critical damage enormously boosts BB gauge & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns on critical |lsnote = 175% Crit, fills 8-10 BC on crit & fills 2-3 BC on Spark |bb = Glace Flagarach |bbdescription = 20 combo Water attack on all foes, adds probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance for 30% vulnerability, 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Heilkratov |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, probable Spark critical for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance for 30% vulnerability, 60% crit, 50% crit damage, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & fills 7 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Lugzaum Saluon |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes, adds probable critical damage vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |ubbnote = 30% vulnerability, 60% Crit, 300% Crit damage, fills 50 BC & 100% efficacy |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Seeker's Sword |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts critical damage & critical damage enormously boosts BB gauge |esnote = 100% Crit & fills 8 BC |evofrom = 20576 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boost to Atk, Def when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Slightly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 40% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_2_note = 75% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill3_1_note = +2 BC. Fills 9 BC total |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill3_2_note = +25% boost. 75% boost total |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds slight probable critical vulnerability for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 20% chance for 15% vulnerability |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's probable Spark critical effect and its success rate |omniskill3_4_note = +10% chance & +10% effect. 30% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage total |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = Fills 8 BC |omniskill3_6_sp = 10 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost effect |omniskill3_6_note = +2 BC. Fills 10 BC total |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Colt4 }}